Le choix
by nekkoo
Summary: Les Dragons du ciel et de la terre recherchent leur sixème membre mais quelque chose a changé.AU
1. Chapter 1

**LE CHOIX **

Chapitre 1

Tokyo, Hôtel de ville.

Dans les sous-sols, les cinq sceaux déjà réunis se trouvaient regroupés autour d'Hinoto. Tous restaient avec respect à distance du grand lit occupant le centre de la pièce. Sorata, Arashi, Karen, Seiichiro et Yuzuriha attendaient de la jeune albinos qu'elle les aide à trouver le sixième et dernier sceau formant leur groupe.

Arashi pris la parole la première : _Hinoto-san, malgré tous nos efforts, nous n'avons pas pu identifier le dernier acteur de la prophétie. Or il nous faut le trouver avant que Kamui n'ait fait son choix_.

Sorata enchaina l'air sérieux : _il semblerait que les dragons de la terre soient dans la même situation_.

Mais son sérieux ne devait pas durer longtemps : _Dites on ne pourrait pas finir à six, plutôt ?_

Arashi tourna vers lui un regard glacial : _Idiot !_

La voix d'enfant d'Hinoto résonna alors dans leurs esprits: _La prophétie cite sept dragons, il vous faudra poursuivre vos recherches._

Seiichiro, jusque là en retrait, intervint alors à son tour : _Ne pourriez-vous pas nous aider, nous guider comme vous l'avez fait jusqu'à présent ?_

Hinoto sembla marquer une pause avant de lui répondre : _La famille Sumeragi en tant que protecteur spirituel du pays a sans doute un rôle à jouer._

Sorata : _Oui, bien sûr ! Les maîtres de l'onmioujitsu, nous aurions du y penser plus tôt_ !

Arashi le remit à sa place : _il est facile de le dire maintenant, Sorata-san. Vous nous auriez évité de déranger Hinoto-san si vous y aviez en effet 'pensé plus tôt' !_

Sorata : _Miss, tu sais bien que je ne suis qu' 'idiot' ! On pardonne aux idiots quand on n'a pas un coeur de pierre ..._

Arashi ignora superbement le jeune homme et ses gesticulations pour reporter son attention sur Hinoto qui sur une dernière prophétie devait mettre fin à leur réunion.  
_Quand les six dragons seront réunis alors Kamui aura déjà fait son choix et la bataille finale débutera_.

Campus Clamp, un peu plus tard.

Les sceaux entendaient bien ne plus perdre de temps et organiser immédiatement la recherche de leur dernier partenaire.

Sorata : _Bon et bien, il ne reste plus qu'à contacter le clan Sumeragi_.  
Arashi : _ça ne sera peut-être pas si simple, Sorata-san._

Sorata : _Et elle me donne encore du -san ! Au point où en est notre relation, qu'en penses-tu Karen ?_

Karen : _ils doivent être au courant de la prophétie, ils nous aideront._

Sorata perdu : _Pardon ?_

Karen : _les Sumeragi, ils doivent être au courant de la prophétie, ils nous aideront_

Arashi : _C'est la plus grande famille d'exorcistes et de magiciens du Japon, je sais qu'il sont établis à Kyoto.  
_Sorata : _Elles pensent toutes au boulot ! Bon ...Il n'y a qu'à y aller. Qui est du voyage ? A part Arashi- chan, c'est notre pré-lune de miel impossible d'y aller seul !  
_Sorata senti le dur regard de l'intéressée le transpercer.

Yuzuriha : _Moi !Prend moi avec toi Sorata ! Inuki adorerait voir Kyoto !  
_Sorata : _Et puis si c'est pas le bon, on aura au moins visité Kyoto._

Dans le même laps de temps.Quartier général des dragons de la Terre

Kanoe était entourée des quatre dragons de la terre qu'elle avait réussi à rassembler : Yûto, Satsuki, Kusanagi et Nataku, le cinquième ne pouvant pas être physiquement présent.

Kanoe : _nous devons absolument trouver le sixième et dernier dragon avant que Kamui n'ait fait son choix !_

Yûto s'avança un sourire enjoleur vissé aux lèvres : _attendu qu'il ne s'est pas présenté de lui même, il va falloir aller le chercher, ce qui ne sera pas forcément une chose facile._

Kanoe : _j'en ai conscience et suis allée consulté Kakyou. Nous savons désormais qui nous cherchons, c'est le sakurazukamori_.  
Yûto : _Le sakurazukamori !_

Kusanagi : _Qui est le sakurazukamori ?_

Yûto : _C'est un assassin professionnel, il pratique la magie noire. Personne ne sait réellement qui il est car il n'a jamais laissé vivre un seul témoin de ses meurtres. Il est fréquemment utilisé par nos institutions pour effectuer les plus vils besognes. Il ne refuse jamais aucun travail, quel qu'il soit._

Satsuki poursuivit : _Depuis que Kanoe-san nous a indiqué la cible; Beast et moi avons pisté les moyens par lesquels le gouvernement le contacte. Il nous suffit donc de lui faxer notre demande. S'il n'y répond pas nous chercherons un autre moyen_.

Kanoe sourit : _c'est un homme très puissant et sans aucun état d'âme. Il nous sera très utile. Mais avant toute chose, il faut réussir à le rencontrer._

Le lendemain.Kyoto, palais des Sumeragi.

Sorata, Arashi et Yuzuriha se présentèrent devant l'impressionnante demeure des Sumeragi, à l'heure fixée précedemment pour leur rendez-vous avec le chef de la famille Sumeragi.

Sorata sifflant : _Bah, dis donc ! regardez moi ça ! ça rapporte l'exorcisme, j'ai jamais vu un truc pareil_.  
Arashi sembla une nouvelle fois attérée par son manque d'éducation : _Taisez-vous, vous nous faîtes honte !_

Une domestique vint leur ouvrir l'imposant portail.  
_Si vous voulez bien me suivre, ma maîtresse va vous recevoir._

Sorata, tout bas, se penchant vers Arashi : _Une femme ? Je croyais qu'il s'agisait d'un homme. Je suis sûr qu' on m'avait parlé d'un homme! Mais on ne perd pas au change ! Elle est peut-être jolie ?_

Arashi : _Je vous en prie, n'ouvrez la bouche que pour l'indispensable !_  
Sorata : _Méchante! ... ou... plutôt jalouse, va ! Tu sais pourtant bien que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ma future femme c'est toi.  
_Arashi se contenta alors de jouer les sourdes en suivant la jeune domestique préférant ignorer les rires de ses deux compagnons.

Ils furent enfin introduits dans un immense jardin. Sous un cerisier, une femme âgée en fauteuil roulant et dégageant une grande autorité semblait les attendre devant une table déjà dressée pour le thé.

Sorata en s'aprochant ne pu s'empécher de lâcher : _Mais elle est trop vieille, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'une grand-mère ?_  
Arashi rouge de honte : _Par pitié, taisez vous !_

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui répondre, Sorata se trouva comme paralysé. Aucun son ne sortant plus de sa bouche, il fit alors de grands gestes en direction de sa 'fiancée' totalement indifférente.  
Arashi et Yuzuriha s'installent pour prendre le thé après avoir salué leur hôtesse avec respect. Sorata ne pouvait toujours rien dire.

Sumeragi-san lui adressa un sourire indulgent : _Arisugawa-kun, vous êtes aussi insolent que vos maîtres me l'avaient dit. Je sais encore me rendre utile et malgré mon grand âge, je ne suis pas sourde. Mais vous pouvez parler à présent_.

Sorata penaud: _Excusez-moi Sumeragi-san, je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de nous accorder cet entretien.  
_Sumeragi-san : _ce n'est rien et vous êtes pardonné. Je comprend votre réaction car effectivement je ne suis pas l'une des vôtres_.  
Sorata fut dépité : _Nous sommes donc venus ici pour rien…_

Sumeragi-san : _Ne soyez donc pas si impulsif jeune homme, un peu de tempérance ne nuirait pas à votre caractère. Je suis le douzième chef de la famille Sumeragi, c'est mon petit fils qui est le treizième et actuel chef de notre maison._

Arashi lança un regard à Sorata : _J'ai entendu cité plusieurs fois le nom de votre petit fils, il est dit de lui qu'il est le plus puissant onmiouji du pays._

Sumeragi-san : _Mon petit-fils n'est pas seulement le plus puissant praticien du pays, il est aussi le plus puissant chef que notre famille n'ait jamais connu._

Sorata : _Vous êtes au courant de la prophétie, pensez vous que votre petit fils soit l'un des dragons du ciel ?_

Sumeragi-san : _Malheureusement. Il sera l'un des acteurs de cette prophétie. Il devra subir cette épreuve, alors qu'il en a déjà subit tant d'autres._

Arashi :_ Pourriez-vous nous indiquer comment joindre votre petit fils ?_

Sumeragi-san : _Il est actuellement à Tokyo, j'ai pris la peine de le prévenir de votre requête. Il a accepté de vous fixer un rendez-vous. Il vous propose demain 10 h ou après demain 19h._

Sorata : _Et c'est tout ?_

Sumeragi-san : _Oui. Mon petit fils est un homme extrêmement occupé. Les demandes d'exorcismes et de purifications se sont multipliées, les cas sont de plus en plus difficiles à résoudre. Notre profession s'accompagne de longues périodes de préparation, de méditation, d'études rigoureuses ; tout ceci demande beaucoup de travail et de temps. Il a fait un gros effort en vous libérant aussi vite ces deux dates._

Sorata n'en revenant toujours pas: _d'accord mais c'est quand même un peu rude._

Arashi : _Sorata-san ! Excusez le, Sumeragi-san. Nous remercions votre petit fils du choix qu'il a eu la gentillesse de nous laisser. Je pense que la date d'après demain nous permettra de nous organiser et de réunir l'ensemble de notre groupe. Je suppose que le rendez-vous sera fixé à l'hôtel de ville afin qu'Hinoto-san puisse rencontrer votre petit fils._

Sumeragi-san : _en effet_  
Sorata essayant de contenir son énervement : _Il faudra nous dire à quoi il ressemble pour prévenir les services de sécurité. Ce serait dommage qu'ils l'attaquent._

Le visage extrêment grave de la vieille dame sembla se détendre et ses rides prirent un pli amusé alors qu'elle lui répondait : _Si tel était le cas, ne vous préoccupez pas de mon petit fils, mais plutôt de vos gardes. Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais me retirer._

Un peu plus tard. Sur le chemin du retour.

Sorata explosa et dit franchement ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

_elle était vraiment effrayante la mamie !_

Arashi : _Un peu de respect !_

Yuzuriha : _Mais c'est vrai, elle était impressionnante, si c'était ma grand-mère, je crois qu'elle me ferait un peu peur._

Sorata continua sur sa lancée et exposa ce qui l'inquiétait réellement : _Imaginez le petit fils ! je le vois d'ici_ !

_Allez, elle a quoi ? Elle a bien 80 ans, peut-être même plus, donc le petit fils, il a au moins l'âge de Seiichiro !_

_D'un autre côté au moins, il ne risque pas d'être un rival potentiel._

_Moi, je l'imagine comme mes maîtres, le visage grave, très ridé et toujours en train de méditer. Un marrant quoi !_

_Et puis, pour qui il se prend ! Le premier ministre ou quoi ! C'est quoi cette façon de donner des rendez-vous, il doit s'y croire, tout ça parce qu'il a du fric et qu'il vient d'une grande famille !_

Arashi : _Calmez-vous un peu et retenez les leçons que vous a donné Sumeragi-san. C' est un homme très occupé, ce n'est pas difficile de comprendre ça._

Yuzuriha : _Dites, il va falloir que Kamui soit là._

Sorata : _C'est bien dommage ! Parce qu'il n'a pas encore fait son choix et qu'à mon avis, c'est pas ce vieux qui va nous le ramener_.  
Arashi : _Peut-être mais il doit être présent._

Le lendemain matin, 9 heures .Quartier général adverse.

Satsuki entra dans la pièce principale et lança :

_Nous avons reçu une réponse à notre fax. Il nous fixe rendez-vous aujourd'hui, il arrive, il sera là dans une heure_.

Konoe sursauta : _Dans 1 heure ! Il te l'a proposé comme ça ?_

Satsuki : _je dirais plutôt qu'il me l'a imposé comme ça_

Konoe : _Pour qui se prend-il ? Mais, bon ... Cela fait nos affaires._

Yûto : _Nous avons en effet perdu assez de temps. Je suppose que nous devons nous retrouver ici. Personne ne sachant à quoi il ressemble, nous serions bien en peine de le reconnaître._

Satsuki : _Nous savons seulement que c'est un homme, Beast, lui même, n'a pas pu obtenir plus d'information. Mais après tout, nous aurons vite les réponses à toutes nos questions._

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Le choix

chapitre 2

Un peu plus tard.Quartier général des dragons de la terre.

Les dragons de la terre étaient réunis se demandant quel type d'homme pouvait être un tueur sans conscience. Tous commençaient à se forger une idée sur leur nouveau partenaire, une image qui ne leur donnait pas très envie de précipiter la rencontre. Le devoir et la prophétie les obligeaient à de nombreux compromis et à fréquenter des êtres très différents. Ils en étaient tous, plus ou moins là dans leurs pensées, quand les signaux de sécurité leur firent comprendre que la réunion ne tarderait plus.

Kanoe s'avança alors vers la porte et ne put cacher un léger sursaut de surprise. Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, elle s'approcha de la longue silhouette toute de noir vétue.

Se présentant, en tendant la main vers l'homme : _Je suis Kanoe, le guide des dragons de la terre. Ce sont mes visions qui nous amèneront à la victoire et à la sauvegarde de notre planète._

L'homme à la politesse hautaine prit la main tendue et la relacha, il répondit alors à ses salutations d'une voix grave :_ Vraiment ? Les vôtres ? Quant à savoir ce que sont réellement ces visions._

Kanoe le fixa alors étonnée et quelque peu énervée : _Que voulez-vous dire ?_

L'homme posa alors son regard sur elle : _Une vision peut être la manifestation d'un esprit malade, que savez-vous de l'avenir et de l'interprétation des indices qui nous sont parfois donnés pour le discerner ? En particulier quand les informations qui vous parviennent ne sont que des renseignements de seconde main, ceux de votre soeur, en l'occurrence._

Kanoe contenant sa fureur : _Je ne pense pas que nous nous connaissions assez pour vous permettre de remettre en cause mon autorité et mon rôle dans la prophétie. Vous semblez oublier que c'est elle qui nous réunit ici, et que c'est pour elle que les plus grandes puissances du pays se préparent depuis des générations._

L'homme lui adressa un sourire aussi contrit que faux avant de lui répondre : _Vous me voyez désolé du tour désagréable qu'a pris notre conversation. Nous ne nous connaissons en effet pas assez pour cela, puisque nous ne nous connaissons pas du tout. Nous reprendrons cette discussion après les présentations, dans ce cas._

Kanoe reprit alors son rôle d'hotesse :_ Je vous en prie, suivez moi, je vous vous présenter à vos partenaires. Vous savez que la prophétie parle de 6 dragons se réunissant autour de Kamui._

L'homme sembla hésiter à répondre : _Je n'aurais aucune raison d'être ici, si ce n'était pas le cas._

Kanoe commençait à penser que cet homme serait difficile à gérer, elle pris sur elle pour lui répondre : _Bien entendu, vous n'ignorez pas que votre rôle est de sauver la terre au détriment de l'espèce humaine ?_

La réponse fut dure mais dite d'une voix suave : _Très franchement, l'espèce humaine ne m'intéresse pas. Pas plus que votre combat d'ailleurs._

Kanoe sursauta et se tourna vers lui. : _Je vous demande pardon ?_

L'homme ignora les regards étonnés des personnes présentes dans la pièce qui avaient entendu l'échange et poursuivit : _Votre combat m'indifère, je suis présent parce que vous en avez fait la demande, et mon éducation m'empèche d'ignorer les demandes qui me sont faites. Mais j'ai beaucoup de travail et je n'entend pas participer à vos petits jeux._

Kanoe incrédule : _Notre avenir ne vous interesse pas ?_

L'homme goguenard :_ Le vôtre ? Absolument pas et celui de la terre pas beaucoup plus._

Yûto ne pût s'empêcher de s'avancer et plaqua un sourire bonhomme, de façade, sur son visage. Il interpella cet homme qui ne ressemblait pas à l'image qu'il s'en était fait. L'homme qui lui faisait face était très bel homme, élégant, soigné, avec un air froid et déterminé, à des kilomètres du tueur qu'il s'attendait à voir.

Il parvint à garder le sourire en remarquant : _Vous êtes bien arrogant..._

L'homme lui rendit son sourire :_ je suis venu par politesse vous informer de ma position._

Yûto souriait déjà beaucoup moins : _Nous pourrions nous vexer et raccourcir votre durée de vie._

Son interlocuteur parut alors vaguement intéressé et franchement amusé, puis mimant la terreur : _Non, je vous en prie, épargnez moi ! J'ai tellement peur que la crise cardiaque menace._

Cet homme était insupportable avec ses sourires encore plus faux que les siens, la situation l'amusait et il se moquait ouvertement de sa menace. Yûto ne put maîtriser sa colère et lança une puissante attaque contre l'homme qui continuait à le narguer.

A sa grande surprise, son adversaire ne bougea pas et lui adressa un sourire insolent tout en bloquant d'une seule main son attaque. Il avait beau ne pas y avoir mit toute sa force, après tout, il s'agissait de faire peur à ce fanfaron pour le ramener à la raison ; il ne s'attendait pas à une telle démonstration. Le Sakurazukamori n'était pas un simple tueur imbu de lui même. Il venait de montrer à tous qu'il ne les craignait pas. Il n'était pas le seul à être étonné par la puissance en apparence tranquille de celui qui rejoindrait bientôt leur rang. Les autres dragons de la terre regardaient maintenant le sakurazukamori avec respect.

Le silence qui avait suivi leur échange fut rompu par la voix grave du sakurazukamori : _En avons nous fini avec ces tests, ou avez l'intention d'y aller chacun de votre démonstration? Je sais que tous ici vous possédez des capacités ou des pouvoirs que vous pensez utiles ou justifiés par la prophétie. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ces pertes de temps. Il se trouve que je suis un homme occupé en partie grace à vous et au deséquilibre que vous créez. C'est une période faste pour mes activités et je vous en remercie. Mais comme je l'ai expliqué, je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre part à cette folie._

Kanoe intervint alors : _Vous y serez peut-être contraint, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous devez connaître les membres de notre groupe._

Le sakurazukamori se tournant vers Yûto lui adressa un sourire canaille : _nous nous sommes déjà rencontré, je crois... mais je n'ai pas encore le plaisir de vous connaître._

Yûto retrouva son calme et son sourire commercial :_ En effet, à l'instant. Je suis Yûto Kigaï, humble employé administratif municipal pour vous servir, et maître de l'eau._

_Enchanté de faire votre connaissance._

_Moi de même_

Les deux hommes échangèrent leurs politesses, le sourire aux lèvres.

Kanoe dirigea alors son invité vers Satsuki qui avait semblé se désinteresser de la scène jusqu'à l'attaque de Yûto.

_Cette jeune femme est Satsuki Yatôji, elle contrôle l'ensemble des ordinateurs et des circuits informatiques par l'intermédiaire de Beast, que vous pouvez voir au fond de cette salle._

Le sakurazukamori et Satsuki échangèrent de vagues signes de tête.

Le regard du sakurazukamori se porta sur la silhouette silencieuse, pour ne pas dire absente, qui semblait l'observer sans pour autant le voir vraiment.

_Cet homme est Nataku_, Kanoe avait répondu à l'interrogation muette du visiteur.

_Est-il toujours aussi vif ?_

_Nataku semble parfois un peu absent, mais la prophétie ne nous a pas réunis pour rien._

_Comprennez que l'on puisse se poser quelques questions en le voyant._

_Je vous retourne la question._ Tous se tournèrent vers Kusanagi qui ne supportant plus la suffisance du sakurazukamori avait pris la parole.

_Vous êtes ?_

_Kusanagi Shiyû, et vous ?_

_Le sakurazukamori._

Si kusanagi avait espéré en savoir plus, il fut déçu et c'est avec une pointe d'ironie qu'il répondit : _Enchanté de vous connaître Mr le sakurazukamori._

Ce dernier, toujours aussi faux, lui adressa un sourire bon enfant avant d'ajouter : _Pas de Monsieur entre nous, voyons._

Dire que Kanoe était étonnée et contrariée par la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements était peu dire, mais en dépit de l'attitude de l'homme qui les provoquait, elle ne doutait pas que la prophétie se réaliserait et qu'il les rejoindrait. Elle décida donc de présenter une de leur arme maîtresse.

_Le dernier dragon est Kazuki Kakyou, c'est un liseur de rêves qui n'est pas encore à nos côtés._

Le sakurazukamori étonna alors une nouvelle fois les dragons de la terre : _Je connais Kakyou, c'est comment dire ... comme un ami de la famille. Voilà donc vos acteurs de la prophétie... . Sans doute devront nous nous croiser encore. Mais tant que j'aurai le choix, je ne participerai pas à ça. Ne vous donnez pas la peine de me raccompagner, je connais le chemin. Permettez moi de prendre congé et de vous souhaiter bonne chance._

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce. Tous étaient encore sous le choc de cette rencontre. Ainsi le sakurazukamori était un homme distant et qui sous ses sourires factices semblait cacher une certaine part d'ombre. Aucun d'eux ne doutant de la prophétie, ils étaient persuadés qu'ils auraient à un moment ou à un autre à collaborer avec un homme dangereux qui visiblement ne cherchait qu'à protéger ses propres intérêts. Si la rencontre ne s'était pas passée comme ils l'avaient imaginé, ils avaient appris que le sixième dragon était un allié de poid. Tous y allèrent de leur commentaire.

Kanoe : _Cet homme est d'une insolence sans borne !_

Satsuki : _peut-on parler d'insolence chez un homme qui connait simplement sa puissance ?_

Yûto : _Il a bloqué mon attaque avec une facilité insultante, il est dangereux._

Kusanagi : _D'autant plus dangereux qu'il est d'une indifférence totale à ce qui l'entoure._

Kanoe : _quel drôle d'assasssin il fait... Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça. Mais nous n'en savons pas beaucoup plus. Le fait qu'il connaissse Kakyou accélèrera peut-être sa venue parmi nous..._

De toute cette agitation, le sakurazukamori n'en avait cure, un fois sorti du bâtiment, il alluma sa cigarette et pensa au rendez-vous qui l'attendait et lui permetrait d'en avoir définitivement fini avec cette stupide histoire de prophétie.


End file.
